


inside a cargo conteiner

by itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Ambush, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt Steve McGarrett, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Steve McGarrett does something stupid, again!, and Danny is worried, cargo conteiners
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:54:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 840
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29249124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs/pseuds/itsteammcgarrett_itsteamgibbs
Summary: Steve and Danny get ambushed and been forced inside a cargo conteiner.Steve has an idea on how to get out,not very smart if you ask Danny,and it ends badly and in a way that Danny knew,as always
Relationships: Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 1
Kudos: 5





	inside a cargo conteiner

It's a sunny day at Oahu,you see people riding the waves,playing beach volley,frisbee with their dogs.Suddenly a grey car,followed by a black Camaro are going high speed in the center of Oahu.They arrive at the dock.Two local men get out from the grey car,they run and hide behind some cargo conteiners.At the same time,Steve and Danny arrive,they get out and draw their guns to search the dock for the two men.They ind them and chase them when they find themselfes surrounded by some big Hawaiian guys.Five and two the men they were chasing,seven armed men in total.All of them pointing their guns at Steve and Danny,Steve and Danny look around them.  
Steve-(whispering)I'll get the four from my side,you'll get the other three  
Danny-(whispering)No,you are nuts,they will overpower us,don't be an idiot  
man1-Put your weapons down  
Danny-Okay,okay  
Steve-(whispering)We can do thins Danno  
Danny-(whispering)Steven  
Steve-Okay  
They put their weapons down  
man1-Walk  
They start walking,the others pointing their guns at them.They force them to go into a conteiner and they lock them in.Steve and Danny take take their phones out,searching for signal to call Chin or Kono or Lou Steve-I have zero signal Danny-Me too Steve-I'm sorry Danno Danny-Sorry?sorry?We are locked inside a coteiner and no onea,I repeat no one knows it because you didn't waited or even called for backup Steve-They were two idiots,how would I have thought that they would walk us towards an ambush Danny-If we waited fro backup,we wouldn't have that kind of a problem Steve-If we waited,we would have lost them Danny-Everyone in the island knows that you don't wait for backup which makes you,us even more predictable and we have bigger chances to get ambushed Steve sighs and looks around Steve-We need to find a way out Danny-We are trapped in a metal box which locks from the outside,unless you have a secret ninja skill in which you can go through walls like a ghost,someone has to open us Steve looks at Danny and smiles Danny-You have the face when you think of a very dangerous plan that could get us killed and it usually conteins some explosives Steve-We have to make them open the door,we ambush them and we get out Danny-This plan has some flaws with the biggest one to be that that they have guns and we don't Steve-Well,about that Danny-What did you do Steven? Steve gets a gun out of a pocket on his right ankle and gives it to Danny,he gets a knife from a pocket on his left ankle and two granades from his pockets Steve-They never checked me for other weapons so Danny-You are a walking armory McGarrett but I am thankful for that Steve-Any other flaws you want point out? Danny-Yeah,how will we make them open?we can't just ask them nicely Steve-They didn't kill us,they probably need us for something,we just have to pretend a medical emergency Danny-and how are you sure that they will hear us? Steve-I hear two different sounds of walking from close distance.I suppose there are two guards.We have to assume that they will call for backup and we'll have to deal with seven armed men,the first thing we'll use is a granade Danny-Okay,where do we stand? Steve-At the back,I toss the first granade and we cover our ears.We won't kill them all so you have to start shooting,I have to go near them and start killing with my knife,you'll use this crate for cover Danny-And what will you use? Steve-Nothing,it won't be the first time Danny-Steven you can't just stand there once they'll come in without a cover Steve-I will be fine Danno,don't worry Danny-You ask me not to worry while you stand there,a sitting duck,once sven armed men come in Steve-They won't be seven after the first granade,now go,hide yourself while I fake a medical emergency Danny was worried as hell but he knew that there was no way he could change Steve's mind so he did as told.He went an hidden himself behind the crate while Steve went on the other side of the back of the conteiner and started yelling Steve-Help,I need help,my partner is not breathing,I won't give you anything if he dies,help! He waits there and after a minute seven armed men came inside,he tosses the granade and he kills two,his ears were ringing from the explosion but he didn't mind,Danny started shooting and he killed two more.Steve goes and and starts attacking them with his knife.When he did that,Danny shoots and kills one more while Steve kills one man with his knife.When he did that,the last man alive shoots Steve from behind.


End file.
